


I Will Possess Your Heart

by AppleTeeth



Series: A Little Push and Pull [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Sounding, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleTeeth/pseuds/AppleTeeth
Summary: Newton has requested a specific fantasy of his where he is kidnapped and raped, and his Dom is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: A Little Push and Pull [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086998
Kudos: 19





	I Will Possess Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic in my files and realised it was finished and I never posted it, so here it is now, 7 years too late. This takes place in the same universe as The World In Your Arms, but you don't need to have read that in order to understand this.
> 
> Please note the description and the tags!

“Newton…. must you?” Hermann asks with a chuckle, eyes looking upwards towards the ceiling, body moving without realising. 

“‘You wanna stop me?”

“Never,” he breathes, his whole body tensing as one hand finds its way underneath his layers of clothing and up his back. 

Hermann is currently being treated to an onslaught of tenderness and arousal. Newton is leaning over him as he sits in his chair, hands in his hair and rubbing his shoulders and stroking up and down his sides as his lips journey across every visible piece of flesh. He shudders as Newton kisses him right behind his ear, pausing for a second to whisper something filthy. Hermann chuckles.

“Shouldn’t I be the one to do that?”

“Depends. What are you gonna do to stop me.”

Hermann means to respond, but Newton’s hand is brushing up his spine and his whole body shivers right to the fingertips. He half laughs, half gasps and closes his mouth in defeat.

“You shouldn’t let me loose like this,” Newton continues, his voice husky and a little manic. “What kind of Master are you?”

Hermann barks a laugh which is abruptly brought to a halt when Newton kisses him fiercely. When they finally pull apart again, Hermann needs a few seconds before he can respond.

“I should stop you. I should tie you up and leave you alone for days.”

“Uh huh. And then what would you do?” Newton asks, kissing Hermann’s neck. 

“Torture you, make you beg for forgiveness.”

“You won’t let me come?”

“Not until you’re sobbing, boy.”

“God yes,” Newton murmurs, and he unzips Hermann’s fly to pull out his stiffened cock, spitting on his hand before stroking it with the rhythm and strength Hermann has trained into him. 

“You… are… perfect…” Hermann groans, his hips lifting off of the chair. Newton kisses the corners of his slackened mouth, thumbing the slit and twisting his wrist beautifully. “Stop for now.”

Newton obeys, drops his hands down to his sides and stands back up. Hermann wipes his face with the sleeve of his shirt a few times, breathing deeply. 

“My turn,” he says, and stands up only to push Newt onto the bed. He lays on top of him and proceeds to do as Newton has just done - assaulting his body and driving the other man to near-hysterics. Hermann’s hands are more focused, and he takes his time feeling every piece of flesh he comes into contact with, driving Newton mad even before he’s reached anywhere near his groin. 

“Beg me,” he commands, stopping his hands so they are squeezing Newton’s sides. 

“Please… please touch me, sir,” Newton says, his once confident voice now reduced to whimpers.

“Where would you like me to touch you, Newton?” Hermann asks, willing his sub on. For a mouthy fucker, Newton is terrible at begging for exactly what he wants.

“Please, use your hands on my dick. Or your mouth. I don’t care. I just need you to do something before I burst a blood vessel. Please, sir, you’re so good…. you’re so good to me…”

Feeling he’s made him suffer enough for now, he pulls down Newton’s pants and makes him squirm and groan as he rubs his hands around but not on his groin, massaging his thighs and kissing the hair trailing down from his bellybutton. Finally, he takes his cock in his mouth, holding firmly onto the base as he swirls his tongue, tracing out a complicated formula along the shaft. Newton has the crook of his elbow over his eyes as he pants.

“Look at what I’m doing,” Hermann yells and Newton snaps to attention, pushing his upper body up onto his elbows so he can watch his cock disappear into Hermann’s hot, wet mouth.

“Oh God…” Newton groans. “Oh God, Hermann.”

“What was that?” Hermann asks, pulling away immediately. 

“Sir, sir! I meant sir!”

“Better.” He doesn’t continue the blow job - instead he kneels with one leg over Newton’s, so they are close enough to kiss as he strokes him. “Why do I let you get away with these things? You’re supposed to obey me.”

“I’m sorry,” Newton cries, his head pitching forward and his body squirming. 

“Would you like me to tie you up for days on end? Teach you what happens when you don’t learn?”

“Yes, yes…”

“What else?”

“I…” he had to take a moment to compose himself. “I want you to kidnap me. Make me feel totally helpless. Just… just make me your bitch.”

“You want me to torture you, hm? Like I’m a stranger to you who just took you away?”

“Yeah… God… please, yes…”

He comes with a silent scream and Hermann presses his open mouth onto his shoulder so he can sob out his pleasure without anyone hearing. Newton is still shivering as he grasps Hermann’s cock and returns the favour, listening to his Master’s commands on what to do and how to make it better for him. Hermann’s voice becomes harsher until he is silenced and Newton has to instead rely on his expressions to know what he should be doing. 

They lie down on the bed, breathing heavily and kissing lazily until they have the energy to clean themselves and get up again. The room has become unbearably stuffy and they remember why they don’t tend to have sex in their cramped quarters during the midday sun when the base is practically radiating heat.

“Is that a particular fantasy of yours?” Hermann asks as he helps Newton to pull his pants back up and tuck his shirt back in. Newton reciprocates and tidies up Hermann’s attire so they look like nothing untoward has happened during their lunch hour. 

“What? Oh, yeah. I mean, would you want to do it? If we could?”

“Do you trust me enough with a scene that complex?”

“Of course I do! And it’s not like we lose the safeword and you know what’s fun and what’s… you know…”

“Rape?”

Newton nods. It wasn’t the word he was thinking of, but it makes his point. “I think you know my limits well. Hell, you’ve helped me discover ones I didn’t know I had.”

“I apologise once again for biting you.”

He laughs and shakes his head. “Apology accepted, again. And I think you’d pull it off well.”

“Well then, we had better start thinking up a plan.”

That Friday, they sleep until one am in their separate rooms, giddy but knowing they need to get some sleep before any fun can be had. They’re used to late-night sessions, having spent years hiding their extra-curricular activities from the rest of the base and finding the graveyard shifts the best to do what they liked without interruption. 

At two am on the dot, Hermann knocks on Newton’s door softly and they sneak down to the lab where noise detection will be a minimal. 

“How long does it usually last?” 

“Two hours, max, with this dosage,” Newton replies, watching his feet being tied together. Hermann insists he prepare the scene with Newton fully aware of this surroundings - a reassurance to both of them that Newton will not be able to object to the situation he will find himself in when he finally wakes up. 

“And you’re fine when you wake up?”

“Groggy for a while, but not out of sorts for long.”

“So you can alert me to stop as soon as you wake up if needs be?”

“Definitely.”

“Good. Turn around.”

Newton awkwardly turns around so his hands can be tied behind his back. Hermann makes the knots tight, but easy enough to untie if anything goes wrong. He also had a pocket-knife, freshly sharpened, in close reach. He is never one to take chances. 

“Any requests?”

Newton chuckles. “Yeah, make it believable. Scare me.”

“Are you saying I don’t usually?”

Newton goes to respond, but Hermann pulls his bound body back into his arms and kisses him tenderly. Newton kisses him back and feels so safe, even though they’re about to embark on a scene that should feel anything but. 

“Ready?”

Newton nods, and Hermann helps him drink down the mug of liquid. It’s warm like tea but it tastes far more bitter. He feels drowsy the moment he swallows the last of it. 

Hermann eases him onto the ground and kisses him on the forehead. Newton tries to say something comforting, something loving, but he’s already knocked out.

The first thing he feels - at that moment not sure if he’s dreaming or awake - is something hard and large being stuffed in his mouth, causing it to be stretched so wide he thinks his jaw might dislocate. He tries to shake his head to focus his eyes, but he can’t even open them. He tries to shout, but he can only groan and weakly at that. His hands are bound behind his back, but worse still his feet are tied to them, his body bent back for the limbs to meet together. He pulls at the bounds, still trying to shake the cobwebs away from whatever it was that caused him to fall asleep.

He tries to move from the position he’s in, wherever he is, but he quickly discovers there is a leash around his neck that has been tied to something immovable. Every which way he struggles seems to tighten it, so he can only stay still and hope someone will find him. 

“Good morning, slave.”

The voice is cruel and cold. Newton tries to scream once more but he merely mewls around the gag. It’s enough evidence for his kidnapper to know that’s he’s not pleased with the set-up.

“I suggest you get your urge to scream out of your system now, because I will soon grow impatient of your whimpering.”

Newton struggles to move out of his position, but he feels the resistance on his throat again and he has to stop pulling to prevent the leash from choking him.

The kidnapper pulls at it again with a sharp tug, making Newton all the more aware of what his situation is. He makes a sound of defeat and remains still, lying on his side on the cold ground. 

“I understand this may seem confusing to you, so let me explain what has happened. I have taken you from your life and you are now my slave. You have lost all privileges you once took for granted and I will decide if you are allowed any of them back. Are you following me so far?”

Newton doesn’t respond, so the kidnapper yanks at the leash once again. Crying out, he nods frantically. 

“Good. Let’s get started then, hm?”

Newton feels a hand on his shoulder and he gasps, trying to shrug it off. That only earns him another tug of the leash which lasts long enough for breathing to become a real issue, and then even longer so he starts to think he may not be allowed to breathe ever again. When he’s still trying to catch his breath, he feels cold metal slip under the collar of his shirt and tear it open easily. He holds perfectly still, scared the implement might slip and cut him until his shirt has been completely destroyed. Then his pants and underwear are next, and it’s not long before he is shivering, trying to cover himself up when his limbs are tied uselessly behind him. The kidnapper chuckles at his embarrassment and only runs a hand up and down his chest, groin and legs. 

“All of this belongs to me now. You will learn that quickly or I will dispose of you as I see fit. Do you understand?”

The kidnapper watches Newton whimper, like he’s near-tears but trying to hold himself together. He finally nods sadly. He is rolled onto his stomach and his knees are parted roughly. Newton tries to pull his knees back together, but the hands on his legs are firm and immovable. 

“I was considering starting you off slow; maybe training you up to handle what I have in store for you. But you don’t deserve such delicacy. You deserve everything that’s coming to you.”

Newton feels a cold, wet finger press into his anus, pushing past his sphincter until it is deep to the knuckle. He cries out but that only earns him another, then another. Three fingers push against his insides, stretching and preparing him for what’s to come. He breathes a sigh of relief when they finally pull out of him, but it is short-lived. 

The kidnapper coats the object in lubrication and then squirts some directly into Newton’s ass. The cold is a shock to him, but the feel of painfully cold steel plug forcing its way into him is excruciating. It feels enormous and as the plug widens the more it is pushed inside him, he shakes his head desperately, begging for some form of mercy.

“Not even half-way, slave,” the kidnapper laughs and drives it in even more. Newton thinks he might split in two; is certain he can’t possibly take any more. Then suddenly, he feels the thin base slide into place and he is horrified at what he is being subjected to. 

The kidnapper pats his ass mockingly. “There, there. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

He feels dizzy as he shifts even a little, the heavy plug moving only slightly but it feels so big and so deep inside him. He barely notices his feet being released from his bound hands until his now numb legs hit the floor and the plug moves forcefully. He is forced to his feet and has to walk - another torture on his ass - until he is turned and forced to sit down on a sturdy chair. He cries out and tries to get back up to stop from sitting on the plug, but the leash is tugged threateningly and he can do nothing except hold still as he is bound securely. 

“Not too distracting, is it?”

Newton gasps as the kidnapper puts a hand on his shoulder and rocks his whole body back and forth on the chair. His mind is blacking out, he’s not sure if he’s breathing any more. All he can feel is that plug rubbing against his insides and he thinks he might pass out from the pleasure. 

It all ends with a hard slap across his face. A thumb rubs his chin fondly seconds later, forcing his head to tilt back. 

“Would you like that nasty gag out of your mouth?”

He nods, even though he’s certain it won’t be for his benefit. The straps are released but he can’t get the ball out without help. His jaw aches as he finally closes his mouth.

“Better?”

He nods weakly.

“Drink.”

A straw is pushed passes his lips and he sucks down the water eagerly. He coughs from his urgency to drink and the straw is pulled away. 

“That’s enough.”

“Please… please let me go…” Newton tries, knowing how weak and pathetic he sounds. 

“Were you not listening to me, slave?” And he slaps Newton hard again for the implication. “I now own you. There is no escape unless I wish to dispose of you.”

Newton feels the kidnapper swinging one leg over his bound body and he sits down on his lap. As he groans from the added pressure on the plug, the kidnapper grasps his chin and kisses him forcefully. Newton tries to resist but he is overcome by what is being done to his body and he kisses back. He is starting to get dizzy once again and he groans loudly as the kidnapper plays with his hardened cock, rubbing it up and down the shaft just as roughly as he is attacking his mouth.

“There is so much more to do to you,” the kidnapper laughs and he leaves Newton panting as he gets up again. 

The kidnapper is back in his lap, and takes his aching dick in his hand. Newton shivers as the kidnapper thumbs the tip fondly.

“Has anyone ever plugged up your prick, boy?”

“Wh-what?” Newton asks, horrified.

Another hard tug of the leash. “Answer me correctly, slave. Yes, sir or no, sir. You answer with no other words, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” he whispers.

“Then tell me, has anyone ever plugged up your dick?”

He shakes his head and his answer of “No, sir” is choked out. The thumb working the slit holds still and Newton cries out in terror as something wet and solid is pushed into the tiny opening. He is going insane, and he must be screaming because the kidnapper jams the gag back into his mouth. It’s new and burning and hurts and Newton cries into the gag until it’s all the way in. Then he just shakes his head, barely realising he’s doing it. In the process, a cock ring connected to the plug has slid over both his dick and testicles, holding everything tightly in place. 

“What a sight,” the kidnapper breaths and Newton screams when he strokes his cock lazily. He is rocked back and forth once more and his body is assaulted with pleasure and pain in immeasurable quantities. Even if he could come, he’s not sure he wants to. 

There can’t possibly be anything else that can be done to him, but as soon as he considers such a stupid thought, he feels a painful pinch on his right nipple. The clamp is heavy and swings when it is falls down against his chest. The other is placed on without warning and Newton pants as his body shudders in painful, quick jolts. 

The kidnapper is breathing right above him and Newton feels the gag being pulled out again. He is forced to tilt his head back when his hair is pulled on painfully whilst the other hand strokes his shaking face.

“Have you ever sucked cock before, slave?”

“No… no, please…”

“I wasn’t asking for your opinion.” Newton grits his teeth and groans as the kidnapper yanks at the nipple clamps. “Have you ever sucked cock before, slave?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Taken it all in? Felt it choke you until you can’t breathe?”

“N-no, sir, please, don’t…”

Another slap - this time on his tortured dick. He sees white spots dance in front of his eyes and barely recognises the feeling of silky, hardened flesh slipping in until his kidnapper is already fucking his mouth. He tries to relax his throat as it pushes further down, swallowing around the member as tears prickle the corners of his eyes. The kidnapper merely keeps going, until Newt’s nose is buried in the fuzzy mound at the base of his assailant’s dick. 

He is held there, as promised, unable to move and unable to breathe. His body protests weakly but it’s just as useless as all his other attempts to escape. Just as he feels like he might pass out from the lack of oxygen, the kidnapper pulls out slowly, dragging his dick out of Newt’s throat, waiting for him to take in a few desperate breaths, then pushing back in once more. 

He holds Newton’s head and forces it to move for him - causing Newton to move up and down on the huge plug as much as his bound body would allow. He is being fucked from both ends.

Another hard tug on the clamps and Newton gasps loudly.

“Hollow your cheeks and use your tongue.” Newton does as he is told, barely given a moment to correct himself before the clamps are tugged again, this time to praise him. “Yes, that’s it, slave. You’re learning so quickly, aren’t you?”

Newton squeezes his eyes shut behind the blindfold, unable to respond in any other way. The kidnapper is pulling at his hair and tugging at the clamps at random intervals now - telling Newt to speed up, to suck harder, to work better at getting his new Master off - until Newton is forced still and he has no other choice than to swallow down everything shot into his burning throat. 

He is left alone to cough and gasp for real air for a time, until the leash is tugged and he has to focus on his Master once again. 

“Very good, slave,” the kidnapper says through shaking breaths. 

Newt feels his body being untied and he is dizzy as he is pulled to his feet, only to be pushed down to the ground, holding out his hands to stop from hitting his head. The kidnapper arranges his body on all fours, his knees spread and his head bowed. The leash is tightened in the kidnapper’s grip and Newt knows not to move from his position. 

A warm hand runs over Newt’s ass and he gasps from clenching in shock. The gag is forced into his mouth yet again and strapped on tightly. He believes he knows what will happen next, but he is very wrong.

The kidnapper starts off with light slaps - just using his hand cupped slightly and with even hits across his behind. Then Newt is reduced to frightened yelps and whimpers as something new, flat, hard, smacks against his skin. 

“Shush, now, slave. It’s as if no-one has ever taught you a thorough lesson before.”

Newton cries out as the kidnapper smacks the flat object directly against the base of the plug. His hands collapse underneath him and he presses his blindfolded eyes into his arms, weeping softly. His body is trembling and he can’t seem to distinguish between pain and pleasure any more. He wishes for release and yet the act might destroy him for good. 

“Sshh…” the kidnapper says as he rubs his hands over the new reddened flesh. “So much more to do to you.”

He cannot brace himself and he hears the sound of something thin speeding through the air, that distinctive whistle filling his ears before he cries out in terror. A thin, red line appears across his ass immediately and at once, he tries to crawl away from the next.

“Ah ah,” the kidnapper says in amusement and tugs harshly on the leash, sending Newt sprawling on the ground, trying to pull at the leather around his neck in order to stop the restriction. “That little stunt will cost you dearly.”

He is smacked hard on the ass as encouragement to crawl back to his original position, and Newt feels a tug on his nipples. The kidnapper has attached a chain from both clamps to a bolt in the floor. For added measure, he does the same to the penis plug and cockring contraption. He could try to move now, but it will be a very sorry mistake to make. 

Before he can fully accept this new level of helplessness, the thin cane swipes through the air and cracks against Newt’s ass. He gasps and immediately he pulls on the chains on his nipples and dick. Before he can correct his stance, another smack, and another, and another.

When the kidnapper is finished with his round, Newt’s ass is adorned with thin red lines in every which direction. His arms and legs are shaking violently, but the leash is currently being pulled upwards so he has no choice but to stay upright. A warm hand runs across his freshly decorated ass and he lets out a loud sob. 

“So beautiful,” the kidnapper breaths happily. “You love to be mistreated, don’t you, slave?”

Newt nods miserably, because he has to.

“I knew it. That’s why I picked you out. You seem like the sort who needs someone to push you around, to shut up that mouth of yours and reign in your erratic behaviour. Once I beat out any instincts to escape, you will learn to love being reduced to nothing.”

Newt screams as the buttplug is finally pulled out. It’s not a quick process and the kidnapper has to twist it roughly to release it. He feels like he’s been stretched beyond his limits.

The kidnapper notices it too.

“Such a sloppy mess.” He runs a finger over Newt’s still open hole, puckering to the touch. “Your body is begging me to fuck you.”

Newt shakes his head desperately, but that earns him three quick, strong smacks of the cane across his back. He arches his back in order to pull away and he only pushes out his ass even more in the process. 

Fingers dig into his sides and he is pulled back slowly, the chains tightening up their slack as he is impaled on the kidnapper’s dick. He groans in both want and frustration, his own dick straining so much he thinks he might go insane. He tries to push forward in order to get away, but that only gives his kidnapper the idea of pulling his body back and forth - using his body like a piston to force his dick in and out of his already aching hole. The kidnapper moans in appreciation and drags back Newt’s poor tortured body until he is completely impaled. He clenches around small, deep thrusts, gasping and squeezing shut his already blindfolded eyes. 

Newt think the kidnapper is trying to torture him even more the way he is pressing his body flush against his already stinging ass, but then he realises it is to reach his hands around him and release the cock cage and penis plug. He thinks he could cry from the end to this particular torture, but he has no time as within seconds the kidnapper is both slamming his dick into him and stroking Newt’s own aching cock. Newt screams out his orgasm and the prolonged time being plugged up has only made him come harder than he thought possible. He feels it hit his chest just as he feels the kidnapper coming inside him, still thrusting until the last drop has been pumped out. 

When the kidnapper pulls out, he pushes Newt’s weak body to the floor and Newt has no energy to move. He is gasping around the gag and still trying to distinguish what hurts and what feels amazing. 

After a number of long minutes - the only sound being both his and the kidnapper’s harsh breathing, Newt feels the chain on the nipple clamps being unfastened and he is rolled onto his stomach roughly. He gasps and swears as the gag is pulled out of his mouth.

“Thank you, sir…” he pants, his body still shivering. He flinches when a hand, much gentler this time, touches him. He is pulled into his Master’s arms easily, his whole body feeling far away from his clouded mind.

“Now drink.”

The mug is lifted to his lips and he gulps down the bitter liquid. His head lolls to one side and he feels a hand rake through his hair as he passes out quickly.

When he next wakes up, the first thing he feels is a soft, warm blanket wrapped around him. His unbound hands are tucked under his head and his knees are up to his chest. A hand is stroking his hair and he finally gains enough focus to open his eyes carefully.

“Hello, darling.”

Newton sighs happily and welcomes arms wrapping around him from behind. All of the bondage is long gone but he can feel them slightly still. Parts of his body are hurting but it’s a dull pain - one he can deal with. Hermann kisses the back of his neck fondly, still stroking his hair to comfort him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Newton says softly. “That was amazing. You were exactly how I imagined.”

“You took it so well, darling. I wasn’t sure how much I could push you.”

“The plug was… well… I’ll be feeling that for a week. And that cane… holy shit. But it was great. Just how we planned.”

“I feel I should devote myself to you for a few sessions to make things even,” Hermann says apologetically, his voice now so different from before. 

Newton chuckles. “No, it’s fine.”

“I didn’t want the scene to last too long, not for the first time anyway. But I just had to fuck you - you were so precious in that bondage.”

“I’m not sure I’ve ever been described as precious,” Newt laughs.

“I think that’s the best description for a man in such a predicament,” Hermann smirks. 

“So… we’re doing it again?”

“Absolutely.” And Hermann pulls at Newt’s hair, just enough to turn his head to one side and he can kiss him deeply. “You have no idea what it feels like to possess you, darling.”


End file.
